I Forgive You
by Candy Rainbows
Summary: One-Shot: On cold winter day, Lizzy and Ciel go outside to play, and start to have a snowball fight. Ciel and Lizzy are about 15 years old here. Rated T just in case.


I suddenly had this random idea lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji :(**

* * *

><p>"Ciel!" a familiar voice echoed through the Phantomhive Manor as Lizzy ran pass Maylene seeing that Ciel was just down the stairs."Ugh." Ciel grunted as Lizzy glomped him tightly "It's snowing Ciel come outside and play in the snow with me!" Lizzy said. Ciel was in no mood to disagree "Sure, Lizzy you might want to let e go it is quite un-ladylike." Lzzy jumped away "Sorry remeber to dress warmer!" as she went outside to frolic with the faling snowflakes. "Sebastian get e my coat and mitts." Ciel said "Yes, my lord" within seconds Sebastain returned helping Ciel put the on as he followed Ciel out. "Ciel! Look at my snow angels!" Lizzy pointed to the ground beside where she stood. Ciel nodded "Very nice" Lizzy frowned "Are you not having fun?" Ciel shook his head "I just came out."<p>

Suddenly something hit Ciel's shoulder "Seba.." he blinked and realized Lizzy threw a snowball at him. He narrowed his eye seeing that Lizzy was giggling with delight. He quickly bent over and made a snowball before he could throw it Lizzy already threw another one at him hitting his leg. "Seems lke young master is losing to Miss Elizabeth" Seabstain said with a thin smile. "Shut Up!"Ciel said loudly glaring at Sebastian, suddenly he got hit again with a snowball. Lizzy laughed "Pay attention Ciel!" she said holding another snowball. "You asked for it" Ciel says as he quickly grabbed some snow and ran towards Lizzy forming the snow into a ball then threw it at Lizzy as she ran away.

_Thud!_ It landed missing Lizzy "Good Luck Young Master!" called Sebastian as Lizzy trew another snowball at Ciel hitting him in the tummy. Ciel gritted his teeth he wasn't about to lose to his fiancee. Ciel grabbed more snow and continued to chase Lizzy, Unaware that they were heading farther from the manor.

* * *

><p>Back at the manor Maylene accidently tripped and dropped the porcelain china set. "Oh no!" at the same time Bard had burned half the kitchen trying to glaze the cremee brulee. Outside Sebastian sighed deciding to clean up their mess then going to look for Ciel before it got too late.<p>

"I'm sorry Sebastian!" Maylene and Bard cry to Sebastian. "Tsk, tsk" Sebastian shook his head and went to work. Suddenly there was a loud thud as Finny screamed "Oh No!" he had accidently pnched down a tree and created a domino effect. "Imbe-" Sebastian cut himself off and contiuned to clean up their mess.

* * *

><p>Outside, Lizzy was still running away skillfully dodging all Ciels snowballs between times throwing sowballs at Ciel which seem to always it. As they headed to a small clearing Lizzy was far ahead of Ciel who slowed down. Lizzy continued to run but stopped abrupedlyas Ciel stoped at the edge. Ciel smiled this was his chance, making a snowball he threw at Lizzy, it soared in the air to Lizzy when it hit him: at the edge of the forest was a river. "Li-Lizzy!" he cried as Lizzy turned around in terror. She had realized the was standing on to of a frozen river. "Duck!" Ciel cried but the snowball whamed into Lizzy face "EKK!" Lzzy screamed as she fell over breaking the layer of ice over the river.<p>

_Splash!_ Lizzy fell into the hole which lead to freezing water. "Lizzy!" Ciel scrambled across the ice to the hole "LIZZY! Damn it!" Ciel jumped into the hole he shivered against the freezing water he quickly looked for Lizzy. Then he saw a blond curl he immediately swam toward it feeling his lungs scream for air. Grabbing her he started to swim towards the hole. Fatigue already washed over him as he forced himself to keep swimming. Finally he heaved Lizzy out of the hole and pulled himself out gasping for air. "Lizzy" he crawled towards her shaking body. "I'm so sorry!" he cried shaking her lifeless body. Putting his hand at her neck he could feel her heart beating faintly. Ciel took his coat off and put it over Lizzy as shivering as he picked her up. She was surprisingly light "D-don't worry L-Lizzy I-i'll get you back" Ciel stuttered feeling the coldness of her body.

Ciel stumbled throught the forest not knowing where he was going, he finally collapsed. "Lizzy!" he whisper feeling her pulse it was so weak. "No. NO. SEBASTIAN! He screamed at the top of his lungs as she hugged Lizzy's body to him "You'll be okay, I promise" he said. "SEBASTIAN!" he screamed again.

* * *

><p>In the manor, Sebastian obviously heard and immediately dropped all his things and sprinted to where Ciel was. "You called-" Sebastian started calmly but saw Lizzy's blue lips and Ciel's shivering state. "Oh my" Sebastian said as he picked both Ciel and Lizzy up and ran to the manor.<p>

Maylene gasped as she saw Lizzy and Ciel. "Master, Miss Lizzy!" Bard and Finny cried when they saw them. "Don't just stand there bring Miss Lizzy to a room now" Sebastian ordered as Bard took her and Maylene and Finny hurried to bring them to a room. "Lizzy!" Ciel said trying to follow but Sebastian didn't let him "You need to get warm Young Master" Placing Ciel at the fireplace and cover him with blankets "What about Lizzy?" he cried "I will check now." said Sebastian as he disappear up the stairs and Maylene, Finny and Bard came down. "Is she okay?" Ciel said loudly as Maylene bit her lip with a small nod "Sebatian is is taking care of her right now, you need to rest okay?" she says "No! I need to see Lizzy!" he says. "You can see her first thing in the morning okay?" said Sebastian coming down the stairs "Now rest." Ciel felt his eyes go heavy as he fell asleep.

Ciel bolted up breathing heavily "Lizzy!" he said as Sebastian opened the door "You've awaked-" Ciel got out of bed "Where's Lizzy?" he said cutting him off. "You should get-" Ciel cut him off again "Sebastian I order you to take me to Lizzy now!" Sebastian bowed "yes my lord"

Ciel opened the bedroom door Sebastian led him to "Wait outside" Ciel said as he closed the door behind him seeing Lizzy's form on the bed. Ciel hesitantly waled over to the side "Lizzy?" he whispered as the girl twisted slightly and opened her eyes "Ciel? Is that you?" Ciel felt as if he was able to breath again once he heard her voice "Lizzy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you fall into the water" he said softly taking her hand. Lizzy turned to her side so that she was fully facing Ciel with her other hand she touched Ciel's cheek "Ciel no need to apologize, I could never be mad at you, I forgive you" she said with a smile.

"Lizzy.." Ciel leaned towards Lizzy and lightly brushed his lips onto Lizzy's. "Ciel could you stay with me for a while?" asked Lizzy blushing faintly. Ciel nodded "Of course"-Sebastian opened the door to check on them seeing that Ciel was taking such a long time. He stopped and smiled slightly looking at Lizzy and Ciel who were fast asleep beside each other. Hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Ohmigawd, Do you like it? Please click the pretty button on the bottom :3<p> 


End file.
